Victoria's Secret
by Randomness from Boredom
Summary: It's a cliche to imagine glorious power and to try to acheive it. But this girl doesn't even have a chance to get her job because of her stupid family. The only way she can get it is to run, run away from home. A songfic to a Sonata Arctica song.


Note: Sonata Arctica ftw. I've probably said that before. Sonata Arctica is one of the most famous European bands, although not well known outside Europe. So this is a songfic to one of their songs which I wrote a while ago.

And on a poll I posted ages ago, a lot of people voted that I should do a songfic. Well, here goes MY FIRST SONGFIC!! xD

Is anyone actually gonna review? 'Cause hardly anyone reviewed my last update. It was called 'Blood and Sapphire', and I still haven't deleted it and will actually continue it. It doesn't even have 50 hits, while 1 of my fanfics just reached 1000 hits and another's about to reach 2000.

Okay, here goes my most boring, simple, yet unique fic.

* * *

**- V i c t o r i a ' s S e c r e t - **

a songfic by Randomness from Boredom

song by Sonata Arctica

**-**

_Light escapes her room tonight_

_Every little moment tells her, now it's time_

_Opening a new scar, closing the wounds with a knife_

_No more crying in the lantern's light_

Tonight is the night this simple, plain girl of fifteen makes a daring move to alter her life.

She has waited for so long for this, and every night she fears it. Every night she is uncertain of this decision she wants to make that's been in her mind for so long. So long, a dark demon hidden underneath an appearance of simple happiness. It taunts at her and pulls her away from the real world.

Slowly, she slips from underneath her bedsheets, turning on the light in her room. A sense of adventure, of being daring overwhelms her senses and lights her spirit with a fire unlike an other.

Tonight she'd run from the oppression she would face everyday at home. Her parents--irrational, vile, cruel, harsh parents--would see no more of the little girl they never wanted under their roof again. They would never complain about having another mouth to feed and another person to spend their precious mesos on. They were horrible people, she knew, and they never deserved a good daughter like her.

Well, at least that was just her stepfather, who'd joined the family since her real father's death four years ago.

He couldn't even treat her right. How terrible could you be to hate your poor daughter so badly, you had to suppress her every day, put her down below the ground with the rest of the dirt and worms, and step on her until she broke completely? How could her mother even marry him--oh yes, he'd forced it on her.

After all, he was a hero, and a wealthy one at that. And she was nothing but a pretty, sickly young woman who'd given birth too young, a little woman with no choice but to submit to the misleading promises of men.

No, Victoria, you don't deserve to get a job, the wicked, twisted man who lived in her house would say to his stepdaughter. Yes, Victoria, you deserve to stay home forever and cook and clean for us, your poor mother, I, and my pretty little daughter! No, no job for you, little bratty girl, you'll never be a magician, never, and you'll die the stupid kitchen drudge I raised you to be.

But no, she longed to be a magician like so many thousand other girls! She wanted everything, she knew, and all through the school she'd had to go to in her childhood, she'd grown up listening to the other children chat about becoming a warrior, magician, bowman, or thief one day. Their pencils would turn into powerful weapons, their papers into monsters, from snails to balrogs.

And Victoria knew she would one day be holding a dragon staff, the death of a balrog before her, all the money it held dropped before her to give her gold to spend. And she knew she would succeed.

The glory of it all, the wonder, the power, the thrill! Feel that fire when you've finally made it to archmage, the power to destroy so many lives in your hand! Cliche, yet wonderful.

Yes, it's such a cliche to imagine that power. Doesn't everyone think about it? It's normal, isn't it? And if it's normal, why should this girl be exempted from it?

She never thought she'd be. Until one day, a disease struck her real, loving father, and she found herself dressed in black, mourning his death before she could even sail to Maple Island and enter the training camp.

Her mother couldn't bear to be a widow forever and ever. She'd had to find someone else to fit with her and live with her, hoping there would be someone who could bring her as much happiness as her late husband.

But she couldn't find him.

And now, her daughter Victoria found herself a fifteen-year-old girl without a job. It was a secret she kept from her friends, who she would meet with only sparingly lest they find out she didn't have a job. It was considered unnatural and weak for a person of her age to be jobless and to always live at home, all because of a horrible man.

It was such a terrible secret and so hard to keep from others she met. Always saying you're a level 45 magician when you don't even have a level. You have no power, no class. You're nobody.

Now she dresses in dark clothing, which is difficult to find for she rarely gets to buy anything.

There was finally one friend, or at least a cousin, who'd help her escape, the only one who knew her secret. Her name was Cosmina, and she was worthy enough to hold a secret that strange and tremendous.

Once she's dressed, with her short brown hair tied back, she slips out the door of her room, all her important belongings packed. She quietly makes her way down the hall, thanking fate for the disability of being a heavy sleeper set upon her mother and stepfather.

She opens the large white door for the very last time in her life, then closes it behind her and locks.

And her emotions take flight with the sense of freedom she feels underneath the bright moonlight. Such good fate the moon chose to shine so brightly today.

_Leave with the first light,_

_Go when you still see the moon_

_Run for the sunlight,_

_Gate is now open for you_

Cosmina's home was extremely far away in Henesys. Victoria wasn't afraid of all the long miles in the dark, though, so the road from Perion to there was nothing.

Cosmina was a bright young girl without any siblings, and her strict parents made it difficult for her to make many friends. And so she and Victoria were always close, telling each other every deep, dark secret. No matter how powerful it was, it would hold within each other.

She'd recently offered a place for her friend to live within her home--her parents had recently passed away and left the home more empty and sullen than ever. It was a decent home, fairly new, without the creaks and groans of older ones.

Two girls, both too lonely for their own good. Over years they'd found a person to confide in with each other.

Now, Victoria continues to make her way down the path, a smile on her face. If she was caught, a fight would result, but then her stepfather would just cruelly abandon her with spiteful words, hoping she would be hurt enough to return to him.

But she never would.

Then she'd no longer have a secret that she had no job.

_Dancing on the path and singing,_

_Now you got away_

_You can reach the goals that you have set from now on everyday_

_There is no way you would go back now,_

_oh no, those days are past_

_Life is waiting for the one who loves to live,_

_and it's not a secret_

She found herself knocking on Cosmina's door in no time. The young girl opened it, and the greeted each other with smiles.

If not for this girl, she'd be sleeping on the streets each and every night, begging for mesos every day.

"I hope it'll be over," Victoria muttered, fearing the consequences. What if her stepfather wouldn't abandon her and pull her back? It wasn't likely, but anything was possible.

As she sat down on a couch in her friend's living room, she began to reminesce on the darker days of her family for a little while, on how that stepfather of hers would constantly scream at her when she made the simplest, most common mistakes, threatening to throw her out on the streets. It was what he wanted, but she couldn't bear the thought of a little, yet daring adventure of running away. Over the past year she'd thought of leaving, she lacked faith whether she could make it in the real world.

She remembers crying every night underneath the lantern on her porch every night for the two years before that.

Did he really want her to run away? Or was what he said only threats to hurt her? He'd told her unkindly how the world looked at runaways and those without a job by fifteen, even thirteen.

How would others look at her when they saw a girl who appeared fifteen and nothing but fifteen with the strength of an eleven-year-old, with the clothing of a beginner? It was that which kept her from escaping over that year, something that took years to build courage to face. Back when she'd been eleven, the year when most people got their jobs, she was much too afraid to be a rebel and face life without her mother, who still had a bit of feeling for her.

But now, all that matters is her desire.

She swallows hard and tells herself not to break under their comments. She's built the inner strength for it. Such regret tries to break her--she should have run away sooner--but then before, she didn't have a relationship with anyone close enough.

With Cosmina here, her only cousin, she can do it.

Tomorrow morning, she'll be wielding a weapon at last.

_Shades of darkness filled her life_

_Every single corner you can not turn right_

_Night could pass for a day, in her lack of faith, she let it all fade away_

_Once more, a cry in the lantern's light_

_Lost in the sunlight, leave, you will not see the moon_

_Walk for the first time, no one has waited for you_

The next day, she finds herself in the training camp, a club in her hands.

"Kill the training Leattys and Drum Bunnies, and pick up their remains and give them to the other man. Wait, aren't you a bit old to be here?" says a man with long hair dressed in a uniform.

"Let's just say I was, ah, lazy," she replies, keeping her secret of her terrible family. Then obeying him, Victoria strikes the little white, furry Leatty with her club.

It dies with one hit.

Doesn't it feel so great, that feeling of burning energy all thrust into one object, all held in your hands!

_Dancing on the path and singing,_

_Now you got away_

_You can reach the goals that you have set from now on everyday_

_There is no way you would go back now,_

_oh no, those days are past_

_Life is waiting for the one who loves to live,_

_And it's not a secret_

* * *

P.S: I know there's a store called Victoria's Secret. I don't know if you people in other countries have it.

If you didn't get what happened in the story, I'll just say that some girl wan't allowed to get a job 'cause her stepfather was evil (think of the evil stepmother in Cinderella), and now she's finally brave enough to face the world on her own, with the support of someone else at last because if she ran away before, there'd be no one for her.

I checked this fic over and over again to see if I left out anything. If you point out something really stupid to me, go ahead, do it, but I'll be feeling pretty crappy.


End file.
